Bella Breaks
by Rosie885
Summary: What if Bella had realized how wrong the baby inside her was? What would happen if she made Edward get rid of the fetus? As her "nudger" rips her apart from the inside, Bella reconsiders everything.  M for language and a little 'ick'


Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens, the Wolves, Bella, or Charlie. I just like to play... :) The quote from BD is labeled... Also not mine.

A/N: If you go in Breaking Dawn... hardcover version... on page 304... this is how it _should_ have happened.

Bella PoV

Up until now, I had been willing to have EJ. I wanted him. I was sure that he would be the perfect little baby. But now, as his limbs pushed against my insides, as I held in the scream of pain so I wouldn't frighten Edward and Jacob, I knew this was wrong. The baby, the fetus, it was hurting me. It was only weeks old _inside_ me, and it was already hurting me. What would happen when it came _out_? Was Edward right? Would this baby kill me?

Everything had been so sure a minute ago. Jake and Rose bickering, me groggy from sleep, then I had felt the _pressure_. He was pushing against my spine! If he had been bigger, he might have… broken it. No. This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted 9 average months of pregnancy, not this unsure amount of time where the baby seemed to be trying to push its way out of me. No. I would _not_ do it. I was done.

"Edward," I gasped, still feeling the aftershocks of his _stretch_. "I can't. I can't do this. Please, take him out of me."

He didn't miss a beat. "Carlisle," He called. "She's done. Get it out. Now." Then I was whisked away in his cold vampire arms. I saw Jacob's face for one second before we turned a corner. I could see it then. He was relieved. They were all relieved… except Rosalie. I could hear her screams of frustration from where I now lay in Carlisle's office.

"Edward," I panted, "Rosalie…"

"Don't worry, love." He murmured as Carlisle flitted around, preparing _it._ "Emmett will hold her. He wont let her get to you."

I knew it then. Rose was no longer on my side. I had betrayed her. She wouldn't even look at me again, of that I was sure. Tears moistened my eyes at the lost friend. She had been so good to me, so kind… Had it all been for the fetus? She had always wanted one. Was she hoping I would die and she could raise the monster?

It was strange that I no longer thought of it as my little Edward Jacob. No. Now it was a monster, the _fetus_, as Edward called it. "Edward," I breathed as Carlisle slipped a needle expertly into my hand and the sleep began to subdue me. "Edward, I still want a baby." Then it all went _black_.

Jacob PoV

Bella broke off from mediating the Blond and I. Her body spasmed painfully. Then Edward was there. He ripped the sheet out of the way and we both watched in horror as her body arched off the couch.

Her lips were white, and she had her teeth locked together like she was trying to hold back a scream (Breaking Dawn, p304). Once her body released, she gasped the _leech's_ name. "I can't." She whispered, and my heart jumped. She didn't mean… "I can't do this. Please, take him out of me." He jumped into action, and a second later her body was gone as they raced up the stairs. I stood slowly and everything blurred together. I watched as Emmett held back his snarling wife as she tried to get to Bella. I heard _her_ voice whispering, "Edward, I still want a baby." Then I was out of the house and running.

_Seth!_ I shouted _SETH!_

_What?_ He asked groggily. I had woken him up. Then the thoughts flooded my head. Bella… "out"… "baby"… _Shit!_ He said. _What did I miss?_

I filled him and Leah in before I sprinted to the treaty line, howling as I went. Jared was there when I arrived, and I could smell two more on their way. I phased back, "Jared, man, it's over. She's getting it out. She's getting that _thing_ out of her." Then Sam and Paul showed up.

Paul growled menacingly, while Sam looked at Jared before turning to me. He shifted to human, "Good. Thank god she came to her senses. Will you and the others come back now?"

_Fucker!_ I could hear the alpha timber coming through in his voice. It didn't affect me, but he was trying to order me back. "Sam, I don't know if I can. I already told Jared, I don't think it can be turned off just like that."

"Damn," he muttered. "Any ideas, Jake? Anyone?" He turned to the others. They shrugged their massive shoulders.

"We can talk to Dad once this is over. I'll go check on the Cullens, but once it's out and dead, I'll come back." I said, my mind already on _my_ Bella.

"Good. Okay, you'll have permission to be on our land again. I'll tell the other wolves so they don't, you know, attack you guys." He smirked before phasing again.

"Thanks," I called after their retreating backs.

Edward PoV

Bella's stomach shifted of its own accord. If I were human, I would have been swallowing vomit. Carlisle slipped open her soft stomach with a razor, then bent his head to rip open the fetus' last protection. That was when I heard it: _Pain. Fear. Love. Why? Confused. _

Oh god. It was _alive_. It had _thoughts_. But it was over already. The infant was there, in the metal bowl, still shifting as it sucked in small gasps of air. Carlisle was occupied with stitching together my wife as I stepped toward _it_. I lifted its warm, bloody body into my arms. I cradled it. It _was_ a baby. Bella had been right. _Renesmee_. It was a girl, my baby girl. But she had hurt Bella. She had to die. I pushed my hand over her nose and mouth and watched her tiny eyes close as her thoughts faded and her tiny movements stopped. She was dead.

I put her down again in the cold, unyielding basin before I turned back to Bella. Carlisle had finished with her. Now he wiped _their_ blood off her stomach with gauze. He took off his gloves and turned to me. "It's over. She will recover soon enough." He looked over his shoulder, "The scar will fade when she is changed."

We cleaned her of all the blood before I carried her down to the living room again. Jacob was gone. I had heard his thoughts to tell the pack of the baby's upcoming death. Rosalie was gone. I had heard Emmett dragging her, screaming, out of the house. I put her down on the couch, laying her lengthwise so as not to rip her stitches. I should probably have put her on a bed, but the couch seemed like the right place for her.

Bella PoV

I woke up, surrounded by everyone. Jacob, Edward, the Cullens minus Rose and Emmett. My hand was safely nestled in Jake's. I looked down at my abdomen. It looked so… empty without my little nudger. No. I had made the decision for my own safely. I would not regret this. I could still have a baby. Edward had said… Jacob. I would have Jacob's baby. The thought filled me with warmth: Jacob, holding me _so_ tightly, his whole body pressed along mine.

"Bella, love?" Edward's voice broke through my fantasies. I glanced up at him, frowning. I had been enjoying my Jacob. That's when I realized something was wrong. I should have been thinking of Edward, not Jake… _my Jake_. Something was wrong, but I couldn't care less.

I sat up, ignoring the pain in my stomach. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been… when _it_ was _pushing_ its way out. I pulled Jacob closer. He was so warm… so perfect… _mine_. He gently forced me back down, but it was okay; he came with me. His body was held tentatively along mine, warming, but barely touching me. It felt so right, just like my most recent daydream.

* * *

><p>Time passed. I healed well, but something was still wrong. Edward didn't feel <em>right<em> anymore. I found myself closing my window at night and wishing for Jacob in my bed. I ignored Edward's warnings of danger and traveled to La Push. Everything was still a little off there too.

Jacob was an outcast of the pack. He still ran patrols, but mostly near my house. I had seen a flash of russet fur twice by the glow of the porch light. He told me that they didn't know how to get him back into the pack. The two alphas posed a problem for the council, but Sam confessed that he planned on stepping down anyway, then Jacob would take over his old position and everyone would be together again. We just needed to wait for Sam to get everything set up for his new life with Emily and their expected child.

That bit hurt a little. Emily wasn't showing yet, but she _glowed_. So did Sam. You could tell how happy they were, and it _hurt_. I could still remember the feeling of my nudger, Renesmee, under my ribs before it all fell apart. Edward had told me that it was a girl, and I wish he hadn't. It made it more _real_ when I knew the fetus' gender.

I knew Charlie was watching me. He could see the marriage falling apart. He didn't know why or how, but the fact that I still slept and lived at home was proof enough for him and the others. I knew that most of the town knew about Bella Cullen's marriage. I saw _them_ watching me all the time. They knew I had made a mistake. When I went shopping, there were whispers at the ends of aisles as I walked by. I knew they thought I had made a mistake. They saw me driving down to La Push everyday and they knew about Jake and me. Edward had demanded that I keep my car, and everyone knew who it was in the silver Guardian traveling _that_ road four times there and back every week.

Jake was getting his hopes up again. I didn't even try to contradict him. I was blurring our boundaries. I was seeing what life with Jake could be like, and I liked it. I loved the way he would hold me forever. I loved how easy things with him were. The bitter, angry Jacob of my pregnancy was a thing of the past. He was happy now, mostly because of all the time we spent together. He was sure that I would change my mind. Frankly, I wasn't so sure that Edward was it for me. I was falling for Jake, but I didn't do anything about it until one day in the early spring, months after my wedding, when we kissed. We had pecked a few times, well, Jacob had, mostly on the cheek. But that day, it was too much and he was holding me and his face was so close and his eyes darkened and I didn't even _want_ to stop. And the thing that bothered me the most was how much I liked it.

Edward could tell something was wrong. He wasn't an idiot. We ended up getting divorced. I had told him that I couldn't do it anymore. The Cullens left Forks. I don't know where they went, but Alice left me her cell phone number in case of vampire emergency of if I "just wanted to talk" but I never called. I didn't want to hear her voice. I didn't want to hear any of their voices.

And then Jacob and I were dating. And before I knew it, we were making love. And then he proposed. And because it was _him_, I said yes. It was perfect: just us and our closest friends and family on the beach outside his house. And then I was pregnant and then we had babies: beautiful little black-haired babies with his skin and my clumsy-ness.

It was perfect, just like my Jacob.

* * *

><p>AN:

Wow... Isn't that a happy ending...

God, I love Bells and Jake. :) Hope you like! Please Review and what not... you know the drill!

~Rosie


End file.
